


Angels on Earth

by bedtime_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime_writer/pseuds/bedtime_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sent to Earth for some schooling where he does not fit in.  He finally meets Dean where things happen to him that never have before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just capter one. I don't think it will be very long but, I am excited to see where this goes. This is my first fanfic ever so please be open to it. Thanks!  
> ~MLE

If he were human, Castiel would be entering his junior year of high school. His brothers had all attended a few years of schooling on Earth. Their father always thought it was important even though the angels knew so much all ready. They always went to a few years of high school and received a college education. This year, it was Castiel’s turn to start his education on Earth.  
He was sent to a school in Kansas where many of his brothers had attended before him. Castiel was not looking forward to this. In heaven, his bold black wings were so magnificent. He had heard from other angels that once you go to Earth, your wings become invisible. His wings were the only thing Castiel liked about himself. Even as an angel in heaven, he was a misfit. What was going to happen on Earth? He was dreading the day he would have to go down there.  
When the day finally happened, Castiel stayed with a woman that her brothers before him had been with. She was like a mother for them. She got Castiel all ready for school. On the first day, she dropped him off at the large brick facility. It looked like a prison. Why would kids want to go to such a place? He grabbed his back pack and stepped out of the car. He made his way into the building and followed the signs to the front office.  
A large woman with wire rimmed glasses was typing things into the computer screen, not paying any attention to Castiel. He cleared his throat so she would notice him. She looked up and stared for a while before really asking him what he needed.  
“I registered last month, I need my schedule. My name is Castiel.”  
“Last name please?” she said in a deep old voice. Castiel almost had forgotten the name he had been given.  
“Wheaton.” he finally said. The lady typed more words on her keyboard and finally, she printed off a schedule for Castiel.  
“Your locker is number 182 down this hallway.” she said, “the combo is on your sheet.” Castiel thanked her and hurried off. He really didn’t want to be late on the first day. Laura, the lady he was staying with, had brought him to school early so he could get situated. He made his way through the barren halls to his locker. 12-24-7 he spun the lock around until it clicked. To his dismay, the halls started to fill with loud, rambunctious humans. Some of them were like he was, quiet and trying to go by unnoticed. Then, he saw a boy who looked around his age. He had sandy blond hair and dark green eyes. He walked right towards Castiel. Castiel thought of his brother Gabriel. Gabriel was the most beautiful being Castiel had ever seen but, this boy, he was incredible. Castiel quick looked away, hoping he wasn’t staring. The boy opened up the locker right next to Castiels and looked at him.  
“Hey,” he said in a voice so deep it was hard to focus, “are you new here?” he asked. Castiel tried to speak but he was in awe of the boy. He didn’t know humans could look like this. He simply nodded his head.  
“Oh cool, what’s your name?” the boy asked. He replied back in a small voice almost too hard to hear.  
“Castiel.”  
“Wow. That’s quite a name.” the boy said, “My name’s Dean.” Dean asked to take a look at Castiel’s schedule. He noticed they had every class except second hour together. “Hey, I know where your first class is, come with me, we have it together.” Dean lead the shy angel to their first hour explorations to literature class.  
When they entered the class, the teacher had a seating arrangement in the front of the room. Castiel and Dean sat next to each other.  
“Guess you’re next to me Cas.” Dean said. Cas. He liked that. It was so much easier to say than Castiel. He smiled without knowing and Dean did too, a little.  
The teacher introduced the students to the class then, she had a greeting activity. The students had to find a partner and find out three unique facts about the person and share it with the rest of the class. Cas looked at Dean who was all ready talking to a thin, blond girl. She was giggling as Dean was smiling at her. This made Cas feel uneasy. He wasn’t sure why. Soon enough, everyone had a partner except Cas. Dean looked over to where Cas was and saw that he was alone.  
“Hey, one sec,” Dean told the blond girl “hey Cas, you wanna join us?” he asked. If Cas still had his wings, he would have flown over to Dean.


End file.
